No need of words
by Have no color
Summary: AU, no-power, Slash, CheRik, character's death, some language. Charles is going to see what he expect but dont want to see


Title: No need of words

Prompt: Mafia

Fandom: XMFC

Pairing: CheRik

Author: yourbloodylord, Trevor H. Craigh

Rate: PG (just wanted to be safe)

A/N : THIS was my old oneshot. First Cherik anyway. I'm McFassy shipper  
kay, enjoy R&R

Oh anyway, this was supposed to be my 100 prompts challenge from my godfather. Since I'll be doing all kinda pairing from all kinda fandom. If you'd like to read the other 99 stories, you could go check it on my dA, the username is "YunFuckJae"

Thank you

I can't speak…my love

Can you really love me?

Can you accept my condition?

Sorry that I could not be ordinary…

Sorry that I wasn't that normal…

Sorry that I could not be the man you were dreaming of…

I've tried the entire thing I could have think of…

Just to become the person you would always proud of…

But I can't… I just could not be as perfect as you want…

I'm a damn lucky son of a bitch…

Yes I am…

I am not worth anything to my mafia family…

Not worth a penny for you either…

I'm lucky to have you…

Accept me…

I woke up lonely without your warmth. You shall know that my body was shivering as it starts to miss your body perfect temperature. You should see that my tears start to well silently from my tired eyes as they want to see your form again. You must feel that my heart starts to speeding off the beat showing as how fast time ticking for me. You suppose to wipe my cold sweats which start to drop as if they were the blood from my wet wounded lonely heart. My body was shaking in frighten. I was afraid if you wouldn't come back to me and love the love that I have been craving for years.

I have no single clue to what happen in my mind, its all straight… nothing much I could have think of but you and them. I didn't know what goal to reach and what dream to dream of. I think I would just wait for my loved one to come back… like always. Little did I know what the world got to show me outside there, showing off the view of people's happy life while I could just envy the pure feelings and the light laugh of them, whining in pain as my family would torched me without merci … my family… all of them… are mafia?

I think I shall wait… I shall zip my lips tightly and shut my eyes endlessly. Trying to stop my eyes from searching my loved one form and stop blabbering of how much I… want you…. Or at least… trying to not see them and talk about them.

I left my everything in this cruel world just for my loved one. I got nothing to bring when I get back to the nasty mafia family that throw me like a trash-bag and now searching for me and wanting to bring me back… which mean almost never... since you protecting me… my police lover…

But when I went up to the sky or perhaps to the underground… die without you, my lover knowing… I'll left behind my emotions, my expressions, my guts, my will, my feelings, my frights, my wisdom, my tough, my brave, my ought, my mind, my heart, my beats, and everything I've been craving for just to be combined as one… drop dead down by the strong earth-gravity or letting my soul flew away to nowhere. I would just float toward the antigravity and banished whit in the speed that no one could ever take, leaving behind all kind of things down on the cursed land of Earth. Or drowned into the extreme current of gravity and banished into dust as the hot willingly went through me, letting the rest of my soul living on the blessed soil of Earth.

But why did you do this to me?

Frequently ignoring me!

Leaving me behind just like a sack of yarn!

Walking through the mind-sicking future of yours!

Letting me wait for kidnapped by those brain-washers!

Perhaps no… You are protecting me…

I know that you are… there

Standing by… not wanting me to be gone…

But…

Did you even care?

Whether if I need you or not…

Whether if I lonesome or not…

Whether if I dying or not…

Indeed… I cry for you…

Indeed… you kill my mind…

Indeed… you let me dead at heart…

Indeed… you actually want to end my ancient borderless feeling…

"Charles! CHARLES!" my lover crying out my name desperately… went through my room, bleeding with lots of wound, gasping for the air as his lung not do much help and my touch to help him stands.

I hold his arms and tried to give him some CPR. "ERIK, love! Hold on!" too bad he's bleeding too much. I perhaps can't help him.

But I'm trying to… I have to safe my boyfriend. I gave some oxygen from my mouth to his slightly open kiss-able lips. I've tried so hard to give him a proper breathe and not thinking about the making out scene I just saw from a movie… but I can't help myself. He's too amusing after all.

I tasted the sweet-metallic taste of Erik's tongue and start to play with it, sliding through his soft gum and white-pearly-teeth, cupping his fluffy butt-cheek and start to play with his butt-lips, while he enjoy to play with my erecting crotch and teased it merciless.

But then everything just stopped, time seemed to stop as I felt the delightful pain. But it actually was speeding off the limit. A minute was lesser than 60 second I reckon.

I push Erik as soon as I smelled his fresh-blood. I looked straight at his eyes and I think I knew just what happen to him. And what I must face. "Charles… happy anniversary" he flatters my cheek and dies right in my hugs.

It's our anniversary… and as what my family promised me… they are going to get me. And now I don't care about it. My love is gone. And I have no life left. I'll let them take me anyway…

Erik… Erik Lehnsherr…

I will always…

Loved you, eternally…

Wanting you, with no reason…

Needed you, endlessly…

I did have you…

I DO HAVE YOU…

You were mine…

YOU ARE MINE…

I was yours…

I AM YOURS…

You shall accept the truth…

I shall accept the truth…

But it just not right…

Will be not right…

You never say…

The word love…

So did me…

I never say…

The sentence I love you…

But now…

Nothing can stop me to say I LOVE YOU

I need no words

Yet no proof

To know that…

You love me too…


End file.
